Craydaxian
The''' Craydaxians''' were a sapient, aquatic species from the Southern Ocean of Primordius Magna, renowned for their skill in blacksmith work. Although once abundant all over The Southern Ocean, and much of the Southern Island Archipelago, the Craydaxians now inhabit but only one island in the whole archipelago. As a result of matoran encroachment, and the diseases vectored by the matoran, the Craydaxian population has dwindled to a mere five individuals. Craydaxians were a social species, living in clans with a stringent hierarchy. This clan usually consisted of and alpha male and female, their offspring, and a few warrior class individuals. Working together to hunt and gather food, mostly shellfish, Craydaxians were typically apex predators, with only a few large rahi, such as the Chardask, posing any significant threat towards them. In a phylogenic analyses conducted by matoran scientists, Craydaxians were found to be most closely related to the genus Barraki. ''Craydaxians, along with barraki, have been classified into one family, ''Barrakidae. History The Craydaxians were among the fist sapient beings to leave the sea and colonize the land on Primordius Magna. They were incredibly skilled at blacksmith work and therefore were chosen to forge the Titan Lords' weapons. Brutakadux, a particularly skilled Craydaxian, was chosen personally to forge Malleus' giant war hammer. Some Craydaxians, including Brutakadux, chose to serve the Titans either as warriors or smiths. Others began to settle on the southernmost, unclaimed islands. One such island, Craydaxia, became their new capital. Around 15,000 BKT, when matoran settlers reached the southern islands (they had previously only lived in the north), they did not want to be governed by an "alien species." After small disputes, the Craydaxian and matoran were able to live peacefully side-by-side. After a while, tensions between the matoran and Craydaxians grew once more and fighting broke out. The Craydaxians may have had better armor and superior combat skills, but they were susceptible to diseases carried by the matoran. The Craydaxian population saw dramatic decline over the next several years. By 3,000 BKT, the last place where the Craydaxian Empire still ruled was Craydaxia. Fighting between the remaining Craydaxian caused further, deleterious effects on the population. Currently, there are five Craydaxians left alive, three males and two females. Behavior Social Class Craydaxians live in groups with a hierarchy in order to maintain discipline. The classes of the hierarchy are as follows: Honor Craydaxians believed that honor was the most important characteristic of a good Craydaxian. To be considered honorable, a Craydaxian had to be honest, not cheat in battle, always accept a challenge (duel), and fight when needed. A Craydaxian whom lied, cheated, hid, ran away, or disobeyed would be dishonored and ostracized. Once a Craydaxian lost his honor, he or she would often feel they had nothing left to live for and often act recklessly. Abilities and Traits Craydaxians, although a powerless species, have numerous traits and capabilities. Their armor is a tough, if not tougher than protosteel. Their shell is bullet-proof as Toa Gunner found out when fight Brutakadux, and virtually impenetrable. Radiation, diseases and electric currents are the only things Craydaxians an naturally vulnerable or susceptible to. However, their large armored body makes them rather slow and cumbersome although, they are capable of short, energy-consuming, bursts of speed. Craydaxians are renowned and celebrated for their skill at metal work. They built numerous, complex structures on Craydaxia and even under the sea in their homeland of the Southern Ocean. The Craydaxians also made the best weapons and armor in existence (although they themselves needed no armor). This is the reason they were chosen to make battle gear for the Titan Lords and certain members of the Titan army. Known Craydaxians *Ankylos (Alpha Male) *Brutakadux (Warrior Class) Trivia The name "Craydaxian" is a play on the word "Crawdad" another name for crayfish. The Craydaxians were inspired by Ids5621's Crustaniax. Appearances ''The Gunner Chronicles'''' (Brutakadux Only) [[A World at War|''A World at War]] (Ankylos Only) Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Aquatic Species Category:Craydaxians